


then beg

by falloutgirl



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jealous Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight humiliation kink, erotic wrestling/fighting, it's nothing crazy serious, literally just. feral PWP, praise kink... kinda. it's there towards the end, yuta is sexy... kick it era changed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: “I fight dirty,” Yuta says, a feral glint in his eye. He takes one of his hands off of Jaehyun’s arm and moves it to his jaw, gripping his cheek. “You aren’t gonna win against me.”“‘M not trying to win,” Jaehyun mumbles, frustrated. And maybe he’s making a huge mistake, not knowing what Yuta will say back. He turns around, facing Yuta, barely meeting his gaze. He knows Yuta can see how hard his dick is in his sweats. He knows he’s never been a great liar.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 42
Kudos: 550





	then beg

**Author's Note:**

> 100% unbeta'd. it is 3am. all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> dedicated to my friend :) i love u very much and i hope you enjoy this, you know who you are ❤️
> 
> this is basically just YuJae porn because Kick It era has made me insane. There's some inaccuracies with the dorm roommates, please just let them all slide. I just needed to write this so i could exorcise the yuta demon inside me. thank you for your understanding during this emotional time.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy~

Jaehyun pays no more than a cursory glance towards the rest of his group members as they all share a meal to celebrate ‘Kick it’ getting its first win. Jaehyun spins the food around on his plate, eager to retire to his bed for the night. Johnny laughs from across the table, loud and boisterous, and Mark’s laughter fills the spaces in between.

Jaehyun grips his spoon with an almighty force, knuckles clenching white.

“Hey,” Jungwoo says, “it’s metal. It’s not gonna snap in your grip, Hulk.” He snorts.

Jaehyun offers him a smile that he knows looks more like a grimace. He looks at Yuta out of the corner of his eye, doting on Mark.

_ As usual _ .

A flare of red hot jealousy runs up Jaehyun’s spine and he drops the spoon in his hand so quickly it clatters loudly against the plate. Yuta turns towards him, eyeing him carefully. He’s currently trying to spoon feed Mark, who is doing everything to resist him, pushing Yuta’s hands away. 

Jaehyun would take that spoon in his mouth. Jaehyun would take  _ more  _ than that spoon. Yuta raises an eyebrow up at him, shock of white blonde hair around his face making him look crazed. His gaze holds a challenge. 

“Not hungry anymore,” Jaehyun says, getting up from the table quickly. Johnny calls to him but Jaehyun swiftly ignores it, going to his bedroom. He locks the door behind him, Doyoung be damned. He can room with Haechan tonight. Jaehyun wants some fucking peace and quiet for a change.

The thing is, Yuta loves to mess around with the members.

He did it with Sicheng, back when he still stayed in the 127 dorms, did it with Jaehyun, and now.

Now he’s moved onto  _ Mark. _

It’s all just a game, right? Yuta’s just a massive flirt. Yuta’s just a charmer. Yuta’s just the type of guy with the razor sharp mysterious vibe that everyone’s eventually drawn to. And ‘Kick it’ promotions have made that skyrocket more than tenfold—the exposure Yuta’s raking in this comeback sending his popularity sky high. 

It shouldn’t matter, Jaehyun thinks, but as he stands above his bed punching his pillows like a complete idiot, he realizes that  _ yes, it absolutely fucking does.  _

He thinks about Yuta and the way he fawns over Mark every time, in videos, behind the scenes, in games, in interviews. The taste the memories leave behind is always bitter.

Jaehyun feels crazed, feels like he’s about to make a pin cushion doll in the shape of  _ Mark Lee  _ and stab it several times over on the ass cheeks so Mark can understand the  _ struggle _ Jaehyun is going through at having to see Yuta fawn over him and push against it.

Because if it was  _ Jaehyun _ that Yuta was messing around with… 

Jaehyun shudders, finally getting his pillows to cooperate with him. He throws himself down onto the sheets, hoping to fall asleep any minute now. He lets his mind wander instead of counting sheep, thinking of Yuta—of course—and his wide eyes, his blonde hair, and that stupid fucking bellybutton piercing that keeps Jaehyun up at night.

No one should be allowed to be that attractive, Jaehyun whines internally,  _ it’s just not fair. _

“Open the door, dude,” comes the voice of the person he does  _ not  _ want to talk to right now.

“Go away,” Jaehyun replies, throwing one of his many pillows at the door.

He hears noise coming from outside, hears a jangling of the door, before—

“Boom,” Yuta says, throwing his hands up, and Jaehyun watches him put the bobby pin back in his hair.

“Why do you know how to pick locks?” Jaehyun groans, looking at every place in the room except Yuta’s face.

“Who doesn’t?” 

“Normal people.”

Yuta gives him a  _ look _ , as if to say Jaehyun is the  _ last  _ person in the world who can judge someone for being normal.

“Fine,” Jaehyun replies, “touche.”

Yuta closes the door behind him, audibly flicking the  _ lock _ . 

“What are yo—”

Yuta cuts him off by grabbing him by the ankles and dragging him out of bed, pillows and blankets be damned. Jaehyun falls against the floor of his bedroom in a heap, shirt ridden up. Yuta places a hand on his waist and it feels like a  _ brand _ .

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun huffs, looking at Yuta who stands above him.

“Getting you out of your stupid funk,” Yuta says, offering a smile. 

“I’m not in a funk,” Jaehyun replies, trying to sit up. And doing everything in his power to prevent Yuta from realizing being dragged around by the ankles is turning him on.

“Ah, ah,” Yuta says, pushing Jaehyun back down. He’s got his weight down on Jaehyun’s hips, keeping him pinned in place. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying!” Jaehyun shouts, frustrated, and he kicks Yuta in between the legs. Yuta’s grip loosens enough for Jaehyun to roll out from underneath him, and stand up on two feet. “Get out,” he says, because he’s frustrated and he wants silence. “Just leave me alone.”

“No,” Yuta says from the floor, gasping in a breath, before he kicks Jaehyun’s legs out from under him. Jaehyun falls with a harsh thud against the floor, not expecting Yuta to sweep his legs. He braces his fall with his arm, causing him to yelp out in pain, and Yuta takes that opportunity to jump on top of Jaehyun again, knocking the wind out of his body.

“What the fuck!” Jaehyun gasps, anger coursing through his veins. His breath feels thin in his chest, heart hammering like mad. He can feel arousal starting to settle against his skin, and it makes him nauseous to think Yuta might soon  _ see  _ it. Yuta’s got his knee against Jaehyun’s chest now, with Jaehyun’s hands pinned to the floor. Yuta’s face is merely inches from Jaehyun’s, his breath coming out in hot puffs against Jaehyun’s cheek. 

“I fight dirty,” Yuta says, a feral glint in his eye. He takes one of his hands off of Jaehyun’s arm and moves it to his jaw, gripping his cheek. “You aren’t gonna win against me.”

Jaehyun lifts his mouth up and bites down on Yuta’s lip hard enough to draw blood. Yuta’s grip falters enough for Jaehyun to switch their positions, with him sitting on top of Yuta’s hips, holding his wrists down. 

Yuta looks up at him, a look of wonder in his eyes. 

“Didn’t think you had it in you,” he says, rolling his hips up. Jaehyun swallows his own moan, patience wearing thin. He wants to  _ sleep _ . He wants to be left  _ alone _ . 

Just as quick as Jaehyun had the upper hand, he loses it once again, as Yuta throws Jaehyun off his body, plastering himself against Jaehyun’s back, and locking him into a chokehold from behind. 

“You wanna play ball, is that it?” Yuta breathes right into the shell of Jaehyun’s ear. “Are you looking for a fight, big boy? Cause I can give you one.” 

“Let g-go of me,” Jaehyun says, hands trying to pull Yuta’s arm away from his neck. 

“Or what?” he challenges, and Jaehyun can almost imagine the way Yuta’s face looks. Eyes wide open and taunting him. “You’ll run and tell Taeyong?”

Jaehyun grumbles, frustrated, as he feels himself fully harden in his sweatpants. He’s so turned on while locked in this chokehold, and he’s only grateful that Yuta can’t see the front of him, can’t see what’s happening to Jaehyun’s body. 

“Are you done being a little shit now?” Yuta asks, releasing Jaehyun from his hold. He scoffs against Jaehyun’s ear. “Why try and win in a fight against  _ me _ of all people?”

Jaehyun groans internally, squeezing his thighs together out of habit. He huffs out a breath. The anger is still there, but so is the  _ exhaustion _ . Perhaps it's the fact that Yuta can’t see his face that makes him feel brave. Perhaps it’s the fact that his dick is rock fucking hard between his legs just from being tossed around his bedroom a bit. Perhaps, Jaehyun thinks, it’s a combination of  _ everything  _ this era has given to them. 

The jealousy that still courses through his veins is red hot, and Jaehyun wants so badly for Yuta to grip him by the throat and  _ bite _ .

“‘M not trying to win,” Jaehyun mumbles, frustrated. And maybe he’s making a huge mistake, not knowing what Yuta will say back. He turns around, facing Yuta, barely meeting his gaze. He knows Yuta can see how hard his dick is in his sweats. He knows he’s never been a great liar. 

Jaehyun scoots closer to Yuta, taking one of his hands and threading it through Yuta’s hair at the back of his head. Jaehyun pulls once, twice, eliciting a gasp out of Yuta’s mouth.

“What is it then, little Jaehyunnie?” Yuta says, mockingly. His eyes shine with something  _ unknown _ , and Jaehyun feels a chill run up his spine. 

He says nothing, trying his damndest to keep his face neutral, but Yuta scoffs, before a sick laugh bubbles from between his lips.

“Someone’s jealous, aren’t they?” Yuta asks menacingly. He smiles wide, taking over his entire face. Yuta cups Jaehyun’s cheek, squeezing his jaw.

“N-No,” Jaehyun grits out.

“You’ve always been a terrible liar,” Yuta says around a laugh, “tsk, tsk. I thought you’d’ve gotten better.”

“Shut up!”

Yuta looks surprised at the outburst, and just as quickly, pushes Jaehyun down to roll him over onto his back, pinning one of his arms against his spine. Jaehyun gasps, but the pain sends pleasure down his spine. He needs Yuta to  _ leave _ . He needs Yuta out of this room. Jaehyun pants against the carpeted floor, brain swimming with thoughts of Yuta tying him up, of Yuta keeping him in  _ place  _ while he just took and took whatever he wanted from Jaehyun.

A moan comes out of his mouth, before Jaehyun clamps his lips shut, embarrassment coloring his mind. 

“Your face is so red,” Yuta says, as he pushes Jaehyun’s arm up higher against his spine. Jaehyun curses, a whine escaping his lips, although it comes out breathy from how turned on he is.

“I see the way you look at me,” Yuta continues, and Jaehyun wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole. “This whole time… I thought you wanted to fuck Mark, too. But that isn’t the case is it?” Yuta’s grip around Jaehyun’s wrist tightens more, and Jaehyun feels goosebumps across his skin.

“Sh-Shut up,” Jaehyun whines, turning his face away from Yuta’s. 

“Look at me.”

“No.”

Yuta pulls Jaehyun’s arm backwards even harder, and Jaehyun lets out a scream. He turns his head back, looking at Yuta’s face, who’s now crouched down next to Jaehyun.

“Good little bitch,” Yuta says, still smiling.

Jaehyun moans before it breaks off into a whimper.

Yuta throws him around like a ragdoll, and Jaehyun’s so turned on he just lets it happen. Yuta’s got him on his back now, body weight pressed on top of Jaehyun, pushing him down into the floor.

“How badly do you want me to fuck you?” Yuta purrs, his breath coming out in puffs against Jaehyun’s neck. His teeth scrape down the skin of Jaehyun’s exposed collarbone. “How badly are you willing to beg for it?”

Jaehyun gasps, sweat starting to bead at his brow. He still keeps his mouth shut, unwilling to let too much show. 

“Come on, Jaehyun,” Yuta says, and he trails a hand under Jaehyun’s shirt, playing with his nipples. “I know you want it now. I can  _ feel  _ it.”

Jaehyun whimpers. His mind is reeling with Yuta on top of him. He’s just so hot, and Jaehyun’s emotions are high, his feelings frayed. He feels like a live wire, and Yuta’s thigh between his spread legs grounds him. He smacks his lips together, upset, but mind made up.

“P-Please,” he says, brokenly, gently bucking up into Yuta’s touch. “Please.”

“Please what?” Yuta says, flicking Jaehyun’s nipples again. He shudders at the touch. Yuta’s teeth scrape against Jaehyun’s throat again, and Jaehyun wants so badly for Yuta’ to bite him.

“Y-Yuta,” Jaehyun whispers, grinding up against Yuta’s thigh.

“No, no, no,” Yuta says, lifting his hips up and away from Jaehyun’s crotch.

“Come on,” Jaehyun shouts, voice sounding so loud even to his own ears. “Please.”

Yuta squeezes Jaehyun’s cheek again, dropping his body weight back onto Jaehyun’s body. He groans again, in pain, but Jaehyun also knows there is no hiding how hard he is now that Yuta has pressed their bodies together. 

“Y-Yuta,” Jaehyun says, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. “ _ Please _ .”

“Beg,” Yuta replies, and moves his grip from Jaehyun’s face to his throat. “Beg more.”

Jaehyun lets out a shuddering breath, hands balling into fists near his head. He puts his hand back in Yuta’s hair, putting his head back so he can look into Yuta’s eyes. There’s a mischievous glint there, and Jaehyun knows Yuta has always been more trouble than he’s worth. 

But yet.

The desire pools in Jaehyun’s gut so tightly, he feels like he might go  _ mad  _ with it. Maybe he just needs to get Yuta out of his system, maybe he just needs to let the feeling run its course, let himself be consumed whole. Maybe then his skin will finally settle the right way across his body, and he will stop looking at Mark like he wants to break the drywall.

Jaehyun sighs, and it’s a miserable sound.

“Y-Yuta, please, please,  _ please _ ,” Jaehyun’s voice comes out half past a whine, and the answering smile Yuta gives him is more than enough.

Just as quick as the weight was there, it’s gone, as Yuta gets off of Jaehyun’s body on the floor and yanks him up by the arm, pushing him back onto the bed. Jaehyun hits the bed with a thud, air escaping his lungs. He looks up at Yuta who looks  _ hungry. _ It sends a thrill through Jaehyun, the way Yuta’s gaze is so laser focused on him and him alone. He smiles to himself, and knows he probably looks insane. Yuta’s hand sneaks under the waistband of Jaehyun’s sweats, his cold fingers teasing the warm skin there. Yuta pulls the sweatpants down to the knee.

“Strip everything,” he says, no, more like commands. And Jaehyun scrambles to comply. Soon enough he is completely naked on his bed, while Yuta hovers over him, fully clothed. It makes Jaehyun’s heart race and his cock twitch. 

“Look at you,” Yuta says, and runs a finger down Jaehyun’s chest. “So eager for me, like a little bitch.”

“Hey,” Jaehyun says, but it comes out soft and breathless. His dick twitches at Yuta’s insults, and that makes Yuta’s gaze impossibly sharper. 

“What?” Yuta singsongs, grabbing Jaehyun’s dick in his hands. He squeezes him tightly, and Jaehyun groans at the dry touch.

“S-Stop,” Jaehyun says.

“You don’t really want that do you, though?” Yuta says. He spits in his hand before returning it to Jaehyun’s dick, his hand stroking up and down slowly, torturously.

“Yuta,” Jaehyun grits out, and his body jerks up, before Yuta takes his other hand and pushes Jaehyun’s hip back down.

“Did I say you could move?” Yuta asks sweetly.

“N-No,” Jaehyun replies. “You didn’t.”

“That’s right,” Yuta’s hand on Jaehyun’s dick keeps moving, “keep still, got it? I won’t ask you again.”

“O-Okay,” Jaehyun says, gripping the sheets to keep his body still. He watches Yuta undress himself with hungry eyes, gaze ranking over every inch of skin Yuta shows, from the toned dancer’ arms, the light abs on his torso, to finally, the shine of that godforsaken  _ piercing.  _

Yuta raids through Jaehyun’s top drawer, curiously digging for something, until he finds the half empty bottle of lube.

“Really?” Yuta says, holding it up in front of Jaehyun’s face, waving the lube around.

Jaehyun blushes under Yuta’s watch, looking away. 

Yuta grabs Jaehyun’s thighs, spreading them apart. “Be good and hold yourself open for me, yeah?” 

Jaehyun gulps, but follows. He holds his legs up and apart, and feels his face burn as Yuta’s eyes rake over his body like he’s a piece of meat.

“You know,” Yuta says, hands touching the underside of Jaehyun’s thigh, “it’s fun seeing you jealous.” He runs his hand over Jaehyun’s exposed hole, pressing his thumb lightly against the rim. 

Yuta pours lube on Jaehyun, watches it fall between the crack of Jaehyun’s ass. 

“How badly do you want me?” Yuta asks, and Jaehyun knows he’s staring at his hole. 

“A-A lot,” Jaehyun admits, biting his lip. 

“So you really want me to fuck you?” Yuta asks again. 

“Yes, yes, I do.” 

“I wanna hear you say it.” 

Jaehyun meets Yuta’s gaze, and feels a thumb pressing against his rim. He knows on some level, this must be important for Yuta, for him to say  _ he wants it.  _ Jaehyun is so turned on, so horny from how good it feels. He would do anything to get Yuta to fuck him. If he has to tell Yuta a hundred times over then  _ so be it.  _ He lets out a shaky breath. 

“Please,” he begs, voice scratchy, “God, Yuta,  _ please  _ fuck me.”

“Okay,” Yuta says, grinning, pushing his finger inside Jaehyun’s hole. Jaehyun sucks in a breath at the intrusion, but starts relaxing himself against the bed, despite holding his legs open. 

“Damn you’re tight,” Yuta notes, and pushes a second finger alongside his first. The slight burn feels good, Jaehyun whimpering because it’s been so long since someone else has fingered him open like this. He cants his hips up, trying to chase after Yuta’s fingers, before Yuta nudges him in place.

“Keep still.”

“Ugh,” Jaehyun groans, loving the sensation of being stretched open. He looks downwards, sees his hard cock pressing against his abdomen, leaking at the tip. His breathing feels harsh already, and all Yuta’s done is prepare him. He pushes three fingers in easily after, hand moving faster and faster. Whimpers escape Jaehyun’s mouth, and he would be so embarrassed if he wasn’t so fucking turned on.

“You look good like this,” Yuta says, and gets up onto the bed now, fitting himself between Jaehyun’s thighs. He increases the speed of his fingers, fucking in and out of Jaehyun even faster, stretching his hole open wide. 

“Please,” Jaehyun begs, strained with the effort to not move his hips.

“You like this don’t you?” Yuta asks nonchalantly. “You like me fucking you with my fingers, huh?” 

Jaehyun groans, and Yuta slaps his thigh.

“Answer.”

“Y-Yes,” Jaehyun says, “I like it.”

“Makes you feel good, doesn’t it?” Yuta’s pace picks up, “that I’m gonna fuck you and not  _ Mark _ .”

“D-Don’t say his name, fuck,” Jaehyun groans.

“Why not?” Yuta taunts, “That’s why you’re mad isn’t it? You’re  _ so  _ jealous of him… so upset that I give him all the attention you want instead.” Yuta curls his fingers upwards and runs them over Jaehyun’s prostate, making Jaehyun’s hips arch off the bed.

“Keep still I said,” Yuta continues, pushing Jaehyun’s hips back down. Jaehyun feels sweat beading on his forehead, feels his thighs ache with the effort of holding himself open for Yuta. 

“You’re such a menace when you’re mad at me,” Yuta barrels on, pressure against Jaehyun’s prostate unrelenting. “Bringing up Sicheng during that questionnaire, fighting with everyone on  _ Idol Weekly _ —you’re out for blood, aren’t you? Sweet little thing…”

“Hhhhargh,” Jaehyun groans, voice coming out rough. 

“Tell me, Jaehyun,” Yuta says softly, “did you think I wouldn’t notice? Did you think I was blind?”

“Nnngh,” Jaehyun hums, “No,” he admits, because yes, yes a part of him hoped and wished Yuta saw through his pettiness and would get so fed up with Jaehyun’s bullshit that he would  _ have  _ to confront him.

Jaehyun just never expected Yuta would be game enough to throw him around like a little bitch, too.

“That’s right,” Yuta says, “you wanted me to see your jealousy, you wanted me to see you look like a sad little shit, because you’re so desperate for cock and don’t know how to ask for it.”

“Ah!” Jaehyun screams, as Yuta’s words absorb into his mind, the humiliation being pointed out in front of him, while Yuta’s fingers drag heavy and persistent over his prostate. 

“So ask for it,” Yuta presses, “ _ beg  _ for it. Let me  _ hear  _ you. Let them,” and he motions to the door with his chin, “ _ hear  _ you.”

“Please,” Jaehyun says, voice coming out small. Yuta’s hand starts massaging his prostate, while the other knocks Jaehyun’s knees back down, holding his hip against the bed in place. 

“I can’t hear you,” Yuta teases. “Louder.”

“Please,” Jaehyun repeats, voice pitched upwards. He sounds so loud to his own ears, skin feeling taut against his body. His breathing comes out in pants, and Jaehyun knows if he looked in a mirror his cheeks would be so viciously red.

“ _ Louder,”  _ Yuta says, voice a command, “or I stop. And I leave.”

“No!” Jaehyun blurts out, “don’t leave!” He doesn’t even know what came over him, but Yuta’s smile is an answer enough.

“Okay then,” Yuta chuckles, “so  _ scream _ .” And his hand starts pressing against Jaehyun’s prostate in full force, while the other moves off Jaehyun’s hip and onto his dick. Yuta starts jacking him again slowly, and Jaehyun feels tears prickle his eyes at how good it feels.

Jaehyun looks at Yuta, looks at that crazed look in his eye, looks at the way his hand has not let up since he asked Jaehyun to spread his legs open. Jaehyun takes a deep breath. 

And then the dam breaks.

“Please, please, please,” Jaehyun yells, voice so hoarse, “Oh, God, oh,  _ Yuta,  _ please!”

He arches off the bed, rocking down onto Yuta’s fingers, unholy screams bubbling from his mouth. “Argh- _ fuck _ , ah, please, please, please, fuck me, oh my—” His voice is cut off by a groan, and the tightening of Yuta’s hand around the base of his leaking dick. 

“There’s my good little boy,” Yuta smiles, and Jaehyun screeches at the nickname, gut pulling so tightly he feels like a spring ready to uncoil at the lightest touch.

Yuta removes his fingers, reaching up into Jaehyun’s bedside drawer and pulling out a condom. Jaehyun whines, clenching his hole around nothing, legs shaking with a heavy ache. Yuta wiggles it in front of Jaehyun’s eyes again, teasing, and Jaehyun feels his cheeks color again in shame.

“Presumptuous?” Yuta goads, “Expecting me to fuck you one of these days? Or desperate to get anyone to dick you down, hmm?” Yuta rolls the condom down onto his dick, discarding the wrapper on the floor. He pours more lube down the crack of Jaehyun’s ass, telling him to hold himself open again. 

Jaehyun stretches his legs out, the ache running up and down his thighs. “N-No,” he answers Yuta’s question after a beat, “wasn’t expecting anything.”

“But you wanted it, yeah?” He rubs the head of his cock up and down Jaehyun’s ass, coating the condom in all the lube there. Jaehyun whimpers, a high pitched whine seeping from his lips. 

“Never imagined anyone else fucking you? Never imagined Johnny? Maybe Mark?” 

Jaehyun’s dick twitches at the mention of his friends' names, as humiliation runs up and down his spine. He looks away from Yuta, breaking their eye contact, head full of shame. 

Yuta chuckles loudly, grin settling across his face. “Insatiable,” he says, “beg.”

“P-Please,” Jaehyun grits out, voice caught on a groan. “Please put it in.”

“Put what?” Yuta rubs his dick faster up and down the cleft of Jaehyun’s ass, and every time it catches on the rim Jaehyun feels his nerves tingle.

“Y-Your,” he smacks his lips together, turning back to face Yuta, “your cock.  _ Please _ .”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Yuta singsongs, before pushing his dick all the way into Jaehyun in one fell swoop. 

Jaehyun feels like the wind has been knocked out of him, Yuta’s thick cock pressing against his insides stretching him out so wide. 

“Fuck,” he exclaims, chest heaving. Yuta grabs his calves, pushing Jaehyun’s legs how he wants. Jaehyun lays there, pliant and malleable, body ready to take whatever Yuta is willing to give. “Please fuck me,” Jaehyun says loudly, voice echoing inside the room. 

“With pleasure,” Yuta says, before pulling out and slamming back in.

It’s nothing but skin on skin after that, as Yuta sets a brutal pace inside Jaehyun’s body. Jaehyun can feel the strength behind Yuta’s grip on his calves as he fucks into him with vigor, a part of him hoping that Yuta will leave handprints on his body that he’ll be able to look at in the mirror later.

“Fuck, fuck,” Jaehyun pants, a staccato rhythm. He feels himself being pushed up the bed, pillows now bunched up behind him against the headboard. Yuta makes these amazing sounds, these loud guttural grunts that go straight to Jaehyun’s cock, making his dick leak more and more precum over his abdomen. Jaehyun feels himself breathing harshly, as it feels like his lungs just simply cannot take in air fast enough to match the pace with which it feels like Yuta is fucking it out.

“Oh, god, o-faster, faster,” Jaehyun whines, rocking down against Yuta’s dick.

“Whiny and bitchy aren’t you?” Yuta drawls, gripping Jaehyun’s ankles, pushing his legs back. “You can touch me,” he adds, and Jaehyun’s hands automatically go up to Yuta’s hairs, fingers threading through it. He pulls the strands in his fingers, hard, and Yuta lets out a loud moan.

“Fuck yeah,” Yuta says, goading Jaehyun on. Jaehyun feels a small smile grace his face, pulling Yuta’s hair again. Yuta releases his legs, dropping himself closer to Jaehyun’s body, planting his lips full on Jaehyun’s mouth. Yuta kisses him like he’s trying to cut off Jaehyun’s air supply, pushing his tongue inside Jaehyun’s mouth, licking the spaces between Jaehyun’s teeth, sucking Jaehyun’s tongue, swallowing all the moans Jaehyun lets out. Yuta is all consuming, ever present, and the deeper and deeper he fucks into Jaehyun’s body, with his tongue, with his  _ cock _ , Jaehyun feels his emotions spread thinner and thinner, his release coming closer and closer until he feels like he can no longer hold it back.

“Y-Yuta, I’m g-gonna come,” Jaehyun says, feeling his gut clench. 

Yuta’s thrusts become erratic and sloppy, hips moving back and forth more and more aggressively. “Me too,” he grits out, “fuck, you’re so tight. Your hole squeezes me so good.” He keeps going, thrusts going harder. “You like this, I know you love this shit,” Yuta gasps, “love being under me, love being my bitch. Want me to fuck you again? Yeah?”

“F _ uck _ ,” Jaehyun exclaims, panting at Yuta’s words. “Yes, yes, again,  _ again _ —please!”

“Keep begging then,” Yuta groans, rolling his hips, “and if you’re a good boy I’ll do you another time.”

“A g-good boy,” Jaehyun says, his eyes rolling back in his head, gut clenching impossible tight. He cums all over himself, landing over his abdomen. 

“Ah, Fuck!” Yuta’s voice cracks, “Fuck, you clench down like a madman,” he groans, fucking Jaehyun through his orgasm. Jaehyun’s body feels hot, a sheen of sweat all over his torso and face. His hair clings to his forehead, and he breathes so deeply he feels his stomach going nearly concave at each breath. Jaehyun can feel the moment Yuta comes into the condom, and in a distant daydream imagines what it would have felt like had Yuta came inside him. The thought sends a shiver down his spine, as he clenches down on Yuta’s dick one last time. 

“God,” Yuta pants, pulling out and throwing the condom away. He flops down onto the bed next to Jaehyun as the both of them stare at the ceiling, chests heaving.

“That was fucking good,” Yuta continues, and Jaehyun grunts in agreement.

“‘M sore,” Jaehyun whines, and feels pain running up his legs and arms. Dance practice tomorrow is gonna be a  _ bitch _ . Taeyong’s gonna kill him.

“You’ll heal,” Yuta snorts, and Jaehyun turns to face him. 

They lay there in silence, sweat and come drying on their bodies. Jaehyun knows he has to get up soon and take a shower, wash the stench of sex off his body. But his mind won’t stop replaying Yuta’s words, won’t stop letting them ricochet around his head. 

Jaehyun’s never been good at confrontation. 

But he… He can be  _ good  _ at this. Be a-a  _ good boy. _

“What you said,” he breaks the silence, staring at Yuta full on. “Did you mean it?”

“What part?” Yuta’s eyes twinkle with mirth, and Jaehyun knows. He knows Yuta’s fucking him around. Yuta wants to hear him  _ say  _ it. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, biting the skin. Yuta’s eyes track the movements and Jaehyun feels brave.

“When you said… when you said you’d fuck me again,” Jaehyun swallows, “did you mean it?”

“Depends,” Yuta intones, and cups Jaehyun’s cheek, “on how good of a boy you can  _ be _ . Can you do that? Can you be good?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun says, sighing, cheek nuzzling into Yuta’s touch. “I can be g-good,” he stutters over his words, but he never breaks eye contact.

“Perfect,” Yuta says, patting Jaehyun’s cheek, “that’s just what I wanted to hear you say.” 

Yuta gets up off the bed, and Jaehyun still feels the tingle against his cheek. He watches Yuta pull his pants back on, not even bothering with a shirt. Jaehyun thinks that’s the last of him, but then Yuta looks at him carefully, eyes raking over Jaehyun’s exposed form.

“Well?” Yuta asks.

“Hmm?” Jaehyun resists the urge to cover himself.

“I’m gonna shower,” Yuta says slowly, “care to join?” 

“Fuck yes,” Jaehyun says, getting out of the bed as quickly as possible, sore muscles be damned.

“Good boy,” Yuta says, ruffling Jaehyun’s hair. The smile he offers him is brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this insane pwp! been a while since i just wrote porn. if you liked this please leave me a kudos/comment ^^
> 
> until next time!


End file.
